User talk:Thekingsman
temporary Admin How do you lock the pages? --Kuopiofi 17:54, June 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Temporay Moderation I'm on it. Wow, that feature that you have just been working sounds really great. Jackylaw4 19:16, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ok :o Gabriel456 00:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I blocked some pages but I got to go, I'll get on later and finish,ok?Gabriel456 01:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Recent Changes Wikia Activity has been showing only few hours worth changes for 12+ hours now, how do you return that into the normal state? I know I lost quite a few during that locking frenzy I got into... --Kuopiofi 09:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) what you tink of the new abbbility i created called bullet soundRaijin7 17:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC)raijin7 coolRaijin7 17:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 You're welcome, but just so I'm clear, what do you mean by "pointless"? Alright, thanks. RnR 23:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^_^ glad I could help!Gabriel456 23:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I know my bad. Will work on it.Raijin7 23:59, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Hello thekingsman, it is Zxankou14. I have a quick question. Ive been reading through the Deity pages and I cant help feeling that there was one missing. was there any Deity pages that got deleted? Zxankou14 06:27 June 29,2012 (UTC) Okay but is there any way to see any deleted pages. Zxankou14 07:56 June 29, 2012. (UTC) data manipulation deletion what the reason of deletion? ass: Dragonempeorslayer please the answer on my discursion page Old, unhappy, far-off things. Greetings, Kingsman. King's man. Kings' man. For the longest time, I've been without much access to a computer and internet, though have currently regained it. Whilst that's true, though, I still likely won't be quite as active as once I was. As such, if you'd like, I'd be willing to turn in my place as a wiki administrator. Your call. I'll be making edits and such to pages here and there again, either way. Just wanted to let you know that I'd understand if you felt it justified, and I would't hold it aginst you if you did. In other news, this site has been quite helpful as a resource for a story I'm co-writing. And, for that, I thank you for contributing. Fun times. ~'' Qofi (Pteraclaww)'' 10:31, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Soniczero000 Can you do anything about Soniczero000? He keeps messing with Plasma Generation and Elemental Generation that they control when it's clear that they just create. He's obviously doing this for his own benefit because he won't listen to anyone, apparently.Gabriel456 21:05, July 6, 2012 (UTC) What is happening is that he keeps putting stuff like "generate and control" on Elemental Generation and Plasma Generation and despite how much times we tell him, he keeps adding it. And he deletes the "cannot control the plasma/element generated". the pages are meant to create the element, not control it. He ignores us anyways and keeps doing it.Gabriel456 21:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Gabe dude is being a baby with the limitation section. ok. I apologize for my attitude Gabriel456 21:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Me too for being way too nice. Truth™ sorry for bugging but Sonic is doing it again!Gabriel456 00:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) http://youtu.be/mNqZjlS-kK8 Hey there. So, after the last block you gave him expired, Sonic went ahead and made the same edit yet again on the Plasma Generation page. Following this, I blocked him for a week this time, and left him a message on his talk page telling him so. At which point, for the first time, Sonic came on and said that he wouldn't do it again. So, I shortened his block to just one day. If he does the edit again, I'm looking at blocking him for a week again, this time with no appeal. Just thought I'd give you the run-down. ~Qofi 00:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Infobox colors Hey I was just wondering. You know how on pages each page has a different colored infobox. I was just wondering if the colors are just random or if there is like a certain color or a certain page. Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 00:00, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I know how to change the colors but what I was wondering is that if there is a certain color for like different types of abilities. Like elemental abilities one color and telepathic abilities another. Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 00:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes that is. Thank you.Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!! 00:21, July 8, 2012 (UTC) 2 deleted pages Why did you delete 2 of the pages i created Omnidirectional and Sound Machine Understandment i want to know what was wrong with them cause they looked okay. Picture Galleries Sorry about that, I've been adding Galleries only for those pages that had over a dozen pictures on them already, but there's quite a few of them. --Kuopiofi 20:55, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Thekingsman i want to ask you somenthing dont time manipulation and space manipulation include creation and destruction and who created omnilock and why wikians cannot edit a mean the power is awesome but there is always something missing that people want to add up if you know the guy tell him i mean no disripect but i think he should let us partcipate Deletion Can you delete Existence Manipulation,please?Gabriel456 22:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) oops, guess I wasn't specific enough. I meant the other page, not Existence Mastery. Could you resotre that,please? ^_^;Gabriel456 00:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I redirected Existence Manipulation to Existence Mastery. Could you delete that? I want to rename Existence Mastery to Manipulation Gabriel456 00:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! ^_^Gabriel456 00:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Recent Activity Recent Activity cuts of before second "see more"... or whatever the official term is... that's 4 hours now. Any ideas why Search gives Death Sen''c''e and Light Mimic''k''ry? --Kuopiofi 05:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry it took me so long to respond. I just decided to stay away from the site for a while so I could come back and edit. The Darkness manipulation (My favorite power) was what was bothering me. There was a user or two that used black energy attacks that some people mistook as darkness. Thanks for getting back to my blog post though. Gettogaara 17:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC)gettogaara Hi man a have a question dont you think omnilock users and chronolock users have nothingness manipulation because the omnilock user exist outside of reality he can just erase any existence he wants. What do you think about that power i created Electro-Weak Force Manipulation. why was Cold Water Manipulation deleted?Raijin7 19:28, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Hey, I changed my account to CNBA3. And I need help With changing All my gadgets and experiences from my old account to that one. Can you help? Teoman Kandemir. yh ok. if someone make a hot water page then i hope i know whats gonna happen concerning that pageRaijin7 04:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Hey King! My second book is almost published and I got the final draft of the from cover! Check it out and let me know what you think! Jedi Legacy 20:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Comic-Con was awesome this year! Jedi Legacy 22:23, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Categories overflow Since this latest editing-round, most of the time when I edit, the categories that were already on the page are added to my edit as the ones added. And looking few latest edits, I'm not the only one... Any ideas what's going on? --Kuopiofi 05:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I rather doubt that... it seems to happen when the published part includes categories. Do you plan to ask about this? I don't even know where to start asking. --Kuopiofi 17:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Magical Girl Physiology I found a new way to remake it so it will not look like Magic so can I try to re-make it? From Truth™. Thank you; I have some ideas for some new powers but I might need some help with them when it comes to known users, what the user gets out of it, and what the limts are.Jennovawolf 02:29, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Dear King, I was wondering what would be the ideal power set for a supervillain whose overall theme is based on the Japanese samurai? Jedi Legacy 06:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Magical Girl Physiology Well I she you already put it up for deletion...but could we do this just hear me out please? Could it be a magical variation of Powered Form? I know it may seem stupid but couldn't that make it a slight difference in the Magic and powered form mixture. From Truth™. Potential absorption Could you delete that page, Junaran keeps messing with it constantly just to get achievement points and there's nothing more to go for it. --Kuopiofi 08:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) If you don't believe what mess he's been doing, check the history of that page. --Kuopiofi 11:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Juneran's banning I think you have noticed how much Juneran has been flooding this site for the last 3 days. I've contacted him few times and Gabriel456 has done that too, but he's basically brushed any talk of and been focused on getting his ranking up and even gloating about it. Frankly we don't have any ways to get some sense on him, so after talking, we feel we're forced to ask you to interfere here with either banning him for day (or how long you feel is needed) as a warning or at least sending him a note that basically flooding this site just to collect points and rise his ranking isn't acceptable. --Kuopiofi 12:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, he just ignores everything we say and continues to add and delete categories constantly just for the sake of being up top in ranking,which is all he cares about instead being actually usefulGabriel456 12:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I hate to say this about another user, but they are absolutely right. Juneran needs to be stopped, he's flooding pages like crazy. It's absolute chaos.Please, Kingsman help us.Consus, the Erudite God 14:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Those are great choices, but I think Spatial Slicing may be complete overkill. If he could slice through anything like that, he would be too formidable for the superhero to fight. Are there any other options? Jedi Legacy 01:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to do research for characters that I'm planning to put in future volumes of my series, but sometimes I am not a good judge of what set of abilities would fit a character's particular theme or element. So, I was looking for expert advice and since you founded this wiki, I thought you would be the ideal expert to ask. Jedi Legacy 04:41, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok Your the boss, boss :) just so you know what he wrote though "dybad No im not retarded faggot. Gabe:dont know what u mean. Teoman:eat one. Truth:fuck you faggot, im not dumb at all. and also where your powers at ...punk ass. Haven:Your a fucking idiot go spank your monkey , you little dog What teh hell you all getting so offended for, im intitled to my own opinion, sya what the hell i want to say. I was tweaking the day i wrote this , power aint that bad." The length of time didn't feel too extreme. whatsup with the badges???Raijin7 (talk) 21:24, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 When are you turning it back on?? you that not MANY pages are going to be created on here?, and probably gonna lose alot of activity or whatever from people. In the back of probably everyones mind here,, is that they get and points moveup, get sommin for it. And be on here for fun at the sametime. I dont really know how to structure what im saying, but i think youll know what im saying.Raijin7 (talk) 21:48, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 well alright then...Raijin7 (talk) 23:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Dude is inter there is a problem why aint rank borde showing up No problem i just wanted to know Suggestion : Glossary Page seeing that this wikia has so many terms like Manipulation, Mastery, Metaphysical, Spiritual, Conceptual, Superhuman, Physiology, and etc, i think it's a great idea to create a page filled with absolute definition (that will always be used in this wikia) of those terms. in hope, by creating that page, many users won't be confused anymore about unclear definition, exempli gratia : many users still seems to unclear about what Manipulation xxxx can do? just able to alter, bend, and control the xxxx or also can create and destroy. another exempli gratia : what does xxxx physiology means? did the user can gain the power of the xxxx physiology or gain the physiology of xxxx. thanks :D Silent Reader (talk) 15:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) thanks for replying, Glossary Page just a recommendation from me to make this wikia better and free from any literal confusion (based on my observation) cheers :D Silent Reader (talk) 17:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Adding Quotes to Pages Hey Kingsman, I just wanna if its alright if we add own quotes to pages. The reason I ask this because Truth has recently added quotes to pages he's made and that gave me inspiration to this for my own pages. However, Kuopiofi keeps undoing my edits. So I want know from you if it's alright. Please respond. RnR (talk) 23:33, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I can assure. This is only to add quotes on my pages, nothing more.RnR (talk) 00:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Is something wrong with the wikia Magical girls I'll tell you now before anyone else, I've deleted magical girl physiology. The comments were starting to get a bit paedohillic (talking about lolicon/shotacon), and as before being a girl isn't a power, and we already have a page for magic. Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 12:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) AndreSerpentarius (talk) 13:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC) hey mr thekingsman i want to ask what is actually omniverse it is i heard that the marvel author said that omniverse is totality of all fiction even including our world but i totally reject this concept because this doesnt make sense at all. how could our reality is included? and there is also omniverse manipulation, does it mean that our world and all fiction in manga, novels, etc are controlled by TOAA? can you believe this??? List of gone! Dude what happened to my list of lists page! :( Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 22:42, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for my deplorable behavior. ChuckNorris135 (talk) 12:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Religious stuff and PowerlistingW it has been a clear rules that no religious are allowed in this wikia, for this wikia is powerlisting.wikia not religious.wikia. but in fact, multiple comments with religious stuff still appeared on some pages and it seems no action (warning/banning) taken on the user who comment about religious things. Thekingsman, you are the admin, take an action for what they've been commenting. based on rules you've created, they've violated the rule, right? (as example, take a look at comments under Omnipotence page) and i have suggestions to avoid future religious comments, remove all material that has relation with religious things in this wikia, superpower - religious is different things for sure. so all material as such God (monotheistic religion) in Known User section at many pages and also some description that has any involvement with religious stuff should be removed at all. for apatheist, religion is nothing but fiction and God is nothing but imaginary invisible man lives in the sky, but not for believers who view it as personal belief. this wikia is created for public, not for apatheist nor believers, so to avoid further conflict between both sides, i assure you to remove all religious material in this wikia without exception + put a clear action on those who commit violence against rule #4 (religious things and powerlisting wikia) Silent Reader (talk) 14:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) but have you seen the actual comments? their comments is a serious offensive towards religious stuff.. and for the organizer stuff you can't remember, it is "Glossary Page", it seems you're so busy these week. BTW, where do i start? can you guide me? Silent Reader (talk) 19:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) As a born-again Christian, I must say that I haven't really seen that much problem on this are. Frankly I haven't noticed on the pages and on descriptions themselves much that would be considered religious or particularly offensive, and those tend to be edited fast (Christian/Satanic Powers is somewhat uncomfortable line). I'd say that most of those pushing the limit stay on the Comments, but personally I don't think that that's particular problem as long as it doesn't spill outside.--Kuopiofi (talk) 20:26, July 31, 2012 (UTC) not that comments about Christian/Satanic Powers, but those comments concerning existence of God, in fact, those comments stand still till now.. Silent Reader (talk) 20:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Reality Pushing I see the Reality Pushing page I created yesterday has been deleted in the meantime. What may be the reason ? I'm sure it had an identity of it's own (sub-combination of Reality Warping and Subjective Reality, and personal version of Wish Granting with a "Pushing" feel to it). Honestly, there are much lamer pages that are still around, and I have created but 11 pages since I joined (each with identity, work and care). So I admit the current situation feels rather unfair, especialy since there wasn't even a singe warning... DYBAD (talk) 21:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Why, I needed a scapegoat, off course ^ ^ Well, I just noticed recently that he created many pages with little work and no following afterwards, and we were notably regreting it with Consus. But you're right, it doesn't have much to do with the subject at hand. Reality Pushing is essentially a sub-power of Reality Warping and Subjective Reality, as it allows many feats without giving the user an overwheming fighting potential (since only a Reality Warper can defeat another except for specific tricks), wich I thought was balanced and nice. As a personal version of Wish Granting, it aslo does have it's own place, since WG users cannot grant their own wishes. Beside, the vast majority of Reality Warpers only manipulate the components of reality (like an advanced Molecular/Space-Time Manipulation combo), so I thought a power exclusively dedicated/limited to the rewriting of the existing reality (present and/or past) woud be a nice addition. The most fascinating aspect of Reality Warping, the lack of fighting potential, the restrictive context of Wish Granting, and the feel of Pushing : when you combine all this the result is quite unique, and would allow very interesting characters, that could take on various roles without being broken. DYBAD (talk) 23:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC)